


Do You Believe In Faeries?

by cylo



Series: Utapri Fae AU [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fae AU, Other, Reader is genderless, natsuki is a fae, reader is an astronomer/aspiring astronomer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylo/pseuds/cylo
Summary: What was supposed to be a nice stargazing outing turns into a bizarre chance meeting with a friendly fae.Originally posted to prince-x-reader
Relationships: Shinomiya Natsuki/Reader
Series: Utapri Fae AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570906
Kudos: 8





	Do You Believe In Faeries?

You could hear the rattling echo as you struggled in the fading sunset to set up the tripod. It was always a battle trying to set up, and you had wondered why someone would give it away for free. Sometimes you wish working at the planetarium payed just a _little_ bit more. Like right now as you kicked and pulled trying to get the legs to spread apart. When it finally relented, you nearly fell down the hill you were perched on. Nearly. 

You’d like to think you’ve gotten better at setting up here. Far away from the city lights, on the other side of the mountain and as high up as the roads would allow. The skies were wonderfully clear and vivid, but the terrain was difficult and jagged. Working on adjusting the legs to accommodate the uneven surface meant planning ahead, using the last light of the sunset to your advantage. 

Once the tripod had been stabilized, the rest was easy work. Setting up your star chart and notes with a dim lantern. Mounting your prized telescope on the tripod and using a small sextant with your calculations, you expertly adjust the angle to today’s celestial event. A lesser known comet was to pass by tonight, and the excitement to see it was nearly too much to bear.

As the light of day relented, more and more stars began to twinkle from the velvet indigo darkness of space. This was always a special time of the night. The first celestial body to appear was Mars. Had you been at the peak, you probably could have seen Venus, too.  
“Hello, Mars.” You grinned at the speck of light. “Seems like it’s going to be a cold one, eh?” You chuckled to yourself. The more stargazing trips like this you make, the more you felt like you knew the stars and planets, personally. 

You went through each constellation, giving them their own unique greeting as you knew them. Of course, Perseus and Andromeda with Pegasus to be greeted together, making sure to check on the heroic couple’s marriage (but you also made sure to give just as much attention to Cetus, lest you anger him and he begins to hunger for you, instead of Andromeda. Perseus had her back, of course. But you? A can of mace. You weren’t too sure of the effectiveness mace would have on a giant sea monster.)

By the time you greeted each present constellation, the sky was fully inky and the sky was alight with the vast starscape. The Milky Way’s glistening path through the sky and your heart swelled. It was almost spiritual, the way the night sky moved you. You felt connected to the world outside your own, and at the same time, so small. The perspective was comforting, albeit solemn. 

When the comet did come to pass, the view of it’s trail took your breath away. You placed your hand to your heart and closed your eyes, and made a wish out loud. The way the cool breeze tugged at your clothes so gently felt almost magical. Your cheeks flushed as you smiled back up to the stars, catching a last glimpse of the comet’s tail fading out of view. 

“Until next time, then.” You sat down on the blanket you had spread across the dirt. You laid back, drawing your eyes back to the constellations. 

“I certainly hope so!” A cheerful voice materialized to your right and you recoiled so hard, you tumbled over backwards. You searched for where the voice originated and you found a young man draped over a rock, looking at you upside down with a smile as bright as day. You suddenly were hyper aware of the fact your can of mace was in your backpack, more than an arm's length away. “Oh!” He exclaimed, righting himself up. “I didn’t mean to startle you!” His hands came up in defence, trying to look as non-threatening as possible.

You used the surge of adrenaline to take stock as fast as you could. The moon illuminated him from behind, its fullness wrapping around his curly blonde head of hair like a halo. His eyes...were not human, to say the least. The light reflected in them like a cat’s, bright and green as they fixed on you, not predatorial, but with great worry. When you look at his face, behind the small round glasses perched on his nose, his skin seemed to sparkle. 

The only real response you gave was “What?”

You looked back to the sky, searching for answers. Did he come from…? No, that’s absurd. 

The man looked over his shoulder to follow your gaze, finding no answers, he looked back to you and tilted his head in confusion. Your eyes darted towards him and the sky quickly, desperate for some sort of connection. 

“The comet?” You managed to blurt out. It took a second for him to realize what you meant, and he seemed to laugh lightly.

“That’s awfully kind of you to think so, but I’m not a shooting star.” His gaze softened more as he idly kicked his legs over the edge. 

“Then what…” You stopped. You can’t ask him what he _is_! How impossibly rude that would be! Your mouth gaped, searching for the right words.

“What am I?” He finished for you, his smile only seeming to grow warmer. “I guess my answer depends on whether or not you still believe in faeries.”


End file.
